A drain cleanout is an opening or drain leading into a plumbing system and provides a location to insert a snake or other implement for cleaning. The cleanout is usually easily accessible and is typically not part of a plumbing fixture, which may be damaged when using a drain snake. Most drain cleanouts are substantially flush with a wall and are typically plugged up with a threaded cap or plug. The cleanout and cap are generally unattractive and are frequently placed in visible locations. As a result, many have used drain cleanout covers to cover the drain cleanout and prevent accidental access to the cleanout. Drain cleanout also generally provide a more attractive appearance.
Standard drain cleanout covers are flat or domed, depending on whether the cleanout and cap outwardly extends beyond the wall. The standard drain cleanout cover is generally circular to conform to the shape of the hole of the cleanout, and typically has a lag or sheet metal screw for attaching the cleanout cover to plug. The attachment mechanism may be a screw that passes through the cleanout cover and into a rubber plug, thereby fastening the cleanout cover against the plug.
Unfortunately, standard cleanout covers are typically chrome or brass and are generally unattractive and are typically constructed of chrome or brass. Standard cleanout covers also generally show the head of the screw and are not easily removeable and replaceable.
Thus, there is a long felt need in the art for a new drain cover that is decorative and/or aesthetically pleasing and is easily removeable without having to unscrew an attachment screw.